dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
M. Bison
M. Bison appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character Backstory Next to nothing is known about Bison's youth and his early years, even as to when he was born (most game manuals list his birth year as unknown), but he appears to be in his late 40's to mid 50's although he could be much older - some speculate he is above the 100's despite his not-so-old appearance. His first appearance, chronologically speaking, was in Street Fighter Alpha, as the head of an elusive criminal and military organization known as Shadaloo. Along with his aspirations for world conquest, M. Bison had been working on perfecting a lethal and deadly energy that would exponentially increase his fighting ability, an inherently evil energy he refers to as "Psycho Power". During the events of Street Fighter Alpha, Shadaloo came to the attention of Interpol, which sent Chun-Li (an operative with a personal vendetta against the crime lord, who had killed her father) to thwart Bison's plans. Chun-Li and M. Bison eventually confronted each other and battled. M. Bison defeated Chun-Li and then escaped on his helicopter while mocking her and promising to kill her in the same manner he killed her father if she confronts him again. During the events of Alpha or Alpha 2, M. Bison also came into conflict with Rose, a mysterious woman who wielded Soul Power, the opposite of Bison's Psycho Power. This fact and the fact that her quest was to stop any and all of M. Bison's evil plans indicate the intricate connection between the two, and would later be revealed in Street Fighter Alpha 3. By the time of Street Fighter Alpha 3, the Psycho Power began exceeding the limits of his body. Having predicted this event, M. Bison had his scientists engineer a body that he could transfer his essence to, but that body, Cammy, escaped from Shadaloo's conditioning. M. Bison then turned his sights to Ryu, one of the most powerful fighters in the world, and the personal nemesis of Bison's right-hand man Sagat. Bison defeated and captured Ryu and subjected him to intense psychological conditioning; when Sagat objected, M. Bison turned Ryu on him, telling him he could finally have his rematch. While Sagat battled Ryu, Ryu's friends Ken and Sakura fought M. Bison. With Sagat's urging, Ryu came to his senses and forced M. Bison to retreat to the Psycho Drive, which restored his power. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, USAF officers Charlie and Guile are on a mission to stop the dictator from using his new creation, a satellite (featured in Street Fighter Alpha 3), which can enhance his Psycho Power abilities. Guile and Charlie are joined by Chun-Li, and the three of them battle M. Bison. In order to take down Shadaloo's leader, Charlie keeps fighting him while the base is set to explode, and eventually sacrifices his own life. M. Bison's soul, however, ended up surviving the explosion and took control of Rose. It is revealed that, while trying to master Psycho Power, Bison had to expel all the humanity and good in his soul to accommodate and supplant the intense energy the power gives him, and that Rose is actually the formation of all of M. Bison's good energy. He stayed inside of Rose's body until his Shadaloo scientists could forge a new body for him, the body seen in Street Fighter II. This body, however, was much weaker, since, having inhabited his "good side"'s soul for a period of time, he retained both his good and evil energies as he transferred to his new body, thus making his Psycho Power considerably less effective. M. Bison held the second Street Fighter tournament to get revenge against the people who had destroyed the Psycho Drive. His new body was much weaker than the previous, but he was still very powerful. In the end, he was destroyed by Akuma, who killed him with the Shun Goku Satsu and sent his soul to hell to be destroyed. Bison was not heard of in Street Fighter III, and Chun-Li's mid-boss dialogue with Urien in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike suggests that Shadaloo was destroyed.[1] Gameplay The Dictator focuses on one simple thing: space control. Bison is a beast when it comes to limiting his foe's movement options. Thanks to his new commands on certain moves, he can perform more streamlined combos with those moves. However, many of his reversals are very unsafe if guarded, so it's best to call an assist to make these moves safe, especially for his signature Psycho Crusher and Double Knee Press moves. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Bison can now use his Psyco Crusher for combos due to it nowfound ability to be canceled into from basic attacks during charging; plus, it can be mashed and directed. In turn, it cannot negate single hit projectiles anymore. His Head Press is now more useful outside of OTGing, since it can now be canced into Flight. Perhaps the most significant changes involve his Focus Attack. It can now be canceled into a dash (a la Street Fighter IV's FDAC mechanic), plus the charge can be stored. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Psycho Crusher can now be used to cancel any basic attack *Psycho Crusher mashable for more hits and can be directed via controller *Head Press cancelable with Flight *Focus Attack charge and start-up frames cancelable with any ground dash *Focus Attack charge can be stored *Psycho Crusher no longer negates single hit projectiles *Teleport recovery frames increased *Crouching H no longer ignores hitstun decay *Psycho Punisher can now hit foes behind Bison. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme Song Bison's theme is a remix of his final stage theme from Street Fighter II. This remix is taken directly from Street Fighter IV. Attack Overview M. Bison/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Street Fighter Category:Villain Category:Capcom Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash